Bests Em Hogwarts
by GessikaGranger
Summary: Cinco garotas vão estudar em Hogwarts onde conhecem a nova geração, acabam descobrindo que o mal de Voldemort não acabou e suas vidas correm perigo, pois alguém deseja vingança contra os Potter, Weasley e quem os ajudar.
1. O que nos levou ao presente

CAPITULO 1- O que nos levou ao presente.

POV- Annelise

Estava muito nervosa, pois iria estudar na famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sempre escutei historias sobre a escola pelos meus pais e finalmente iria estudar lá. Meu irmão mais velho já estudava lá e estava no quarto ano na sonserina, eu e Daphinne (minha irmã gêmea) entraríamos este ano no primeiro ano. Daphinne é muito parecida comigo tem olhos verdes e cabelos compridos meio ondulados como os meus todos vivem nos confundindo, eu não ligo muito, mas a Daphi liga. Não somos nada parecidas é na personalidade, pois eu sou tímida e como ela diz certinha de mais e ela é bem extrovertida e gosta de brincar com as pessoas, amo ler e ela gosta mais não tanto (N/A ate hoje ela ainda não terminou de ler A Hospedeira), gosto de estudar e ela não, mas ela sempre se sai bem nas provas.

Senti um frio na barriga enquanto passava pela plataforma, eu queria adiar ao máximo o momento de despedir da minha mãe. O Charlie (N/A meu irmão mais velho) mal passou pela plataforma e deu um tchau pra mamãe e foi encontrar seus amigos. Pelo menos eu e a Daphinne tínhamos uma a outra na hora de entrar no trem. A Kate (Katherinne) estava triste, pois não poderia ir ela só tem seis anos então vai demorar a chegar sua vez de entrar no trem. (N/A A Kate é minha irmã mais nova todo mundo diz que é uma miniatura minha e da Daphi, só que ela tem os cabelos lisos e não ondulados como o nosso).

O trem apitou e nos despedimos da mamãe nosso pai não pode ir se despedir, estava com muito trabalho no ministério. desde que separaram conversam mais evitam o Maximo que podem, depois da separação, nós quatro ficamos morando com a mamãe(este sai). Entramos no trem e fomos procurar um compartimento, em pouco tempo achamos um vazio. Após um período curto de tempo apareceu uma menina alta dos olhos azuis e de cabelos coloridos de um jeito que nunca tinha visto, com partes loiras, outras mechas vermelhas e o resto castanho escuro, abriu a porta e disse:

_As outras cabines estão cheias, posso me sentar aqui?

Ela se sentou na nossa frente e ficamos um bom tempo em silencio até que ela o quebrou.

_Oi, meu nome é Mellane Bitencourt, pode me chamar de Mel, como são os seus nomes? Vocês também são do primeiro ano?

Quanta pergunta.

_Meu nome é Annelise Hathaway, pode me chamar de Anne e o dela é Daphinne Hathaway...- disse a ela

_ Pode me chamar de Daphi. Sim também estamos entrando para o primeiro ano...- disse Daphinne.

_Vocês são gêmeas? São parecidas.

Eu e Daphinne trocamos um sorriso e respondemos juntas.

_Claro.

_Legal! Para que casa pretendem ir?

_ Não sei, mamãe foi da grifinoria e papai da sonserina...- eu disse

_Nosso irmão foi para a sonserina, mas não quero ir para lá, talvez grifinoria.- disse Daphinne.

_Para mim tanto faz desde que eu entre na escola.- disse Mel e todas rimos- Vamos ter que esperar a seleção para saber.

A viagem transcorreu tranquilamente e fomos nos conhecendo até a chegada em Hogwarts.

Chegando em Hogwarts ficamos impressionadas com a beleza do local. Entramos no Salão Principal que era de mais com aquele céu encantado. Nós três fomos selecionadas para a grifinoria.

Tinha um garoto na seleção que estava muito nervoso, eu o conhecia de algum lugar não me lembrava de onde, depois pergunto a ele, pois também veio pra Grifinoria o que parece que o aliviou muito.

Na mesa conheci os outros primeiranistas. Alem de nós três havia mais duas meninas Kalitta Kursawe, que já conhecíamos pois sua mãe também era bruxa e amiga da nossa, Hillary Stive que tem longos cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e alta (parece muito a Barbie). E havia também cinco meninos Escorpio Malfoy, que também já o conhecíamos era filho do Sr. Malfoy amigo do papai ele tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados, Alvo Potter o garoto que estava nervoso na seleção tem cabelos pretos super rebeldes e olhos verdes esmeraldas, Ricki Pettinel era moreno dos olhos verdes, Lewis Yonenn era descendente de japonês, Geofrey Candle era loiro com olhos verdes. Todos pareciam ser super legais.

Amei o Salão Comunal da Grifinoria é lindo e aconchegante, dividíamos o quarto com as outras meninas que conhecemos no jantar. Resolvi perguntar a minha irmã de onde conhecíamos o garoto Potter.

_Hei, Daphi sabe aquele menino o Potter, eu o conheço de algum lugar, não lembro de onde.

_Eu também conheço ele de algum lugar, mas não consigo lembrar de onde.

Como todas estavam exaustas fomos dormir (N/D quando já estava super tarde).

No dia seguinte conhecemos melhor o pessoal, a Kalitta não estava contente por estar na grifinoria, ela queria ter ido para a sonserina, tirando ela e Escorpio que não parava de repetir "meu pai vai me matar por não ter ido para a sonserina" todos estávamos contentes em estar na grifinoria. Pensei em perguntar para Alvo de onde conhecíamos, mas antes que pudesse perguntar apareceu Thiago, ele é irmão mais velho de Alvo tem cabelos pretos não tão rebeldes quanto o de Alvo, mas um pouco rebelde e olhos castanhos esverdeados, ele está no segundo ano e também é da grifinoria.

_Olá meninas. Annelise e Daphinne não sabia que vocês viriam para Hogwarts este ano. Quanto tempo que não nos vemos né?

_Nos conhecemos de onde mesmo?- Daphinne perguntou.

_Não se lembra mais de mim? Éramos vizinhos quando pequenos.

_Sério não me lembrava. Você é irmão do Alvo né? Por isso ele me parecia familiar, já nos conhecíamos.

Após um tempo eu, Daphi, Mel, Hillary e Kalitta nos tornamos amigas inseparáveis.


	2. A caminho de Hogwarts I

Capitulo 2 A caminho de Hogwarts I.

POV- Annelise

Quatro anos depois...

Senti um frio na barriga ao passar mais uma vez pela plataforma 9 ¾ , este é meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, a minha irmãzinha Kate iria entrar em Hogwarts este ano e estava muito nervosa e a mamãe não parava de falar pra gente:

_ Cuidem bem dela meninas, Daphinne procure não se meter em encrencas este ano, não quero mais nenhuma carta da diretora, Annelise tome conta das duas esta bem? Sentirei saudades meninas. Tchau se cuidem.

_Num se preocupe Mãe vamos cuidar bem dela, e quem diz que eu procuro encrencas, são elas que me encontram-disse Daphi.

_Enfant (N/A se le ANFAN e é criança em francês), num liga pra ela mãe, vou cuidar dessas duas.- falei-lhe dando-lhe um abraço.

_Vamos Kate você pode ficar no mesmo vagão que a gente, já que não conhece ninguém.

_Tchau meninas, se cuidem- disse papai.

Desde que separaram meus pais conversam, mais evitam o Maximo que podem, os assuntos geralmente são sobre nós cinco que logicamente não podem ser evitados, faz dois anos que se separaram, quando nossa irmã mais nova Hayla tinha um mês, depois da separação, nós cinco ficamos morando com a mamãe e passando alguns dias com papai(acrescentar na fic).

_Tchau mãe. Tchau pai- dissemos nós três juntas.

_Anne, porque a mamãe sempre diz pra mim não me meter em encrencas?

_Vamos ver no primeiro ano você mandou o Escorpio para a enfermaria só por que ele te chamou sem querer de Anne, depois no mesmo ano você quase destruiu a casa do Hagrid, no segundo ano...-estava dizendo mas ela me interrompeu.

_Num foi tanta coisa assim não.

_Mas eu ainda num terminei de dizer.

Avistamos as meninas e fomos ate elas.

_Meninas!- era a Mel e a Hillary.

_Oi gente- eu e a Daphi dissemos juntas. Às vezes isso me cansa, pois às vezes é chato falar ao mesmo tempo. (N/D Concordo plenamente)

_E as novidades? - disse a Daphi.

_ Tem muita coisa de novidade, mas vamos entrar no trem se não vamos perdê-lo.- disse a elas se não iriam esquecer da vida e com certeza.

_Vocês viram a Kali?- perguntou a Hill.

_Não, ela deve estar no trem. -eu disse

Entramos no trem, mas não encontramos uma cabine vazia, a única menos cheia que tinha era onde estava Alvo, Escorpio e Rose, então entramos nela.

_Oi Rose! Oi meninos como foram suas férias?-eu disse

_Ótimas- Rose disse- sabia que eu e Al somos monitores este ano não é demais!

Quando ela falou isso Alvo ficou vermelho, eu sabia que ele não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

_Que legal! Eu também recebi a carta dizendo que sou a nova monitora da grifinoria.-Eu disse.

_Legal!-disse ela e percebi que ela olhava para Kate.

_Foi mal gente essa é nossa irmãzinha Katherinne, mas podem chamá-la de Kate- disse Daphi antes.

_To vendo que agora esta mais fácil de diferenciar vocês duas já que a Daphi cortou o cabelo e a Anne não- disse Mel- não que já não soubéssemos diferenciá-las- acrescentou ao perceber o olhar de Daphi.

_É assim ninguém me manda pra enfermaria por errar o nome né Daphi?- disse Escorpio e todos rimos.

_Já disse que foi sem querer-ela disse com uma carinha de anjo.

Observando Kate ela estava muito quieta, em casa ela não parava de falar um segundo sobre como seria ir para Hogwarts e ali ela estava quieta e encolhida em um canto.

_Kate quer conhecer o trem comigo, vou ter que ver como estão às coisas, pois agora sou monitora, quer ir junto?

_Pode ser-ela resmungou.

_Al, Rose acho que deveríamos ir patrulhar o trem não acham?

_É acho que devíamos ir, ate mais pessoal- disse Rose saindo do vagão.

_Ate- responderam todos em coro.

_Você vem com a gente Kate?- ela fez que sim com a cabeça e me seguiu.

Depois de separar do Al e da Rose resolvi ver o que estava incomodando a Kate.

_Kate o que houve, esta tão quieta?

_É que eu to com medo, e se ninguém gostar de mim? E se eu for pra sonserina?

_É claro que vão gostar de você, se não gostarem são uns idiotas, e qual é o problema de ir para a sonserina? Papai foi de lá e Charlie também.

_É que não quero ir para a sonserina- ela disse fazendo uma cara de choro- não quero, não quero, quero ir pra grifinoria como você e Daphi.

Eu a abracei e disse.

_Não se preocupe ta, não importa qual casa você for vamos estar do seu lado- ela olhou pra mim e sorriu

_Promete?

_Prometo.


End file.
